A Kinder World, After Dark
by Last Haven
Summary: Set in the same universe as The World, Upside Down and Making a Kinder World-would recommend reading TW,UD first. A classic Undertale!Frisk was transported to an Underfell universe and set out to free monsters as they had in their youth. After the Barrier fell, Frisk and Sans decide to play strip poker. Sans has his objections to how they're playing; Frisk is determined to win.


"So, are you going to actually play right, or are you going to keep letting me win?"

Frisk paused, glancing up to look at Sans. He was still busy arranging his cards; Frisk hadn't even had a chance to pick up their own cards yet after they had dealt both of their hands. "I have no idea what you mean," they quipped, grinning already.

He refused to look up at them, laser focused on his cards. "I mean we've only played two hands and not only did you purposefully toss out good cards, you immediately took off both your shirt and binder first despite the fact that could have gone for, oh, your socks or your belt."

It was getting difficult not to giggle at him. "Maybe I didn't want my feet to get cold or have my pants drift down. Plumber's butt crack isn't sexy, you know."

That got him to pause; shutting his eyes, he raised his head to stare at the ceiling before lowering his gaze back down to their face. "Are you insinuating that you're trying to look sexy in front of me?"

"That depends." They gave in and grinned. "Is it working?"

The corners of his mouth twitched as he closed his eyes and turned his head down before opening them again. "You are a nightmare. Deuce's wild."

"Oh, come on," they tried desperately to keep their tone even as they pulled out one of their cards, discarded it, and got a new one. Oh. Maybe they wouldn't throw this hand—they had a full house now. "I was under the impression you liked my—what did you call them? Squishy bits."

For a moment, Sans hid behind his cards before he sighed and lifted his face up although his cheekbones were still stained red. "You are never going to let that go."

"Well, considering _you_ didn't want to let go of my tits that morning, I'd say we're pretty alike. Are you holding or what?"

He grumbled about something, the red on his face spreading farther as he discarded one card; they dealt him a new one. His poker face was excellent—they had no idea what he had now or not. "I apologized already."

They flatly laughed. "I said I didn't mind. It was just really funny listening to you, half asleep, trying to argue that my chest made a better pillow than your actual one."

"Fuck you. And you didn't answer my question."

They made a show of looking at their hand before tossing some poker chips onto the pile besides them and then looking back up at him. "Five hundred. And for your information, I am not just letting you win."

He narrowed his eye sockets at the chip pile before grabbing some chips of his own to meet the bet. "Is that a fact?"

"It is." They tossed their hand down, faces up.

He snorted and tossed his hand down as well, face up. Four nines.

Damn. They'd lost fairly on that one, but from his cautious look, he seemed to think they still might have thrown the hand on purpose—well, let him think that. It'd keep him guessing. "Well, that does give me an excuse to take my belt off."

He rolled his eyes and collected the cards to shuffle them. "A likely story."

They had to catch themselves from giggling again as they tossed their belt aside. "Believe what you want. You don't have to worry about your belt digging into your gut. _I_ do."

"Your gut's fine. Ante up. Deuce's still wild."

They decided instantly that no matter what their cards were, they were going to lose on purpose, just to take off their pants and fluster him more. "Says the asshole who can literally drop half his weight just by taking off his clothes. I still don't get how that works." They pitched in the chips and then checked their hand he dealt them; two red threes, the six of spades, four of diamonds, and eight of clubs. Colorful. They tossed out one of their threes; he dealt them a two of hearts. Perfect.

He chuckled, sorting through his cards, and getting new ones before he tossed his bet in. "I told you. The aura of skeletons' magic fills the clothes out. That's all there is to it."

"That doesn't explain why your _weight_ changes." They decided against raising the bet and instead tossed in their share.

"Magic," he answered primly before tossing down his cards. He had a pair of aces.

They hid a smirk as they laid down their losing hand before slipping off the bed. Turning their back to him—as if he thought they couldn't see, he couldn't help but peek like a naughty child—they unzipped their pants and made a show of sliding them off, sensually. Once they stepped out of the pant legs, they slipped back onto the bed. "My turn to deal already?"

"Babe," he began, voice tight—he had his face behind his palm, as if it would hide the blush that now coated his face or the way he was squirming. "Why aren't you wearing underwear?"

Honestly, they just hadn't wanted to put them on after they showered earlier. Still, they weren't going to say that to him. "Visible panty lines."

The sheer audacity made him look up, which meant he caught an eye full as they purposefully sat cross legged. After a moment, he forced his gaze up to their face. "You were wearing baggy pants," he forced out.

They beamed sweetly. "I had to be sure, love. Now, ante up."

"Frisk," he managed, voice shaking. "You don't have anything else to lose."

They grinned. "That's not true," they chirped and then leaned back so they could hold up one stocking clad foot in the air. "I still got my socks."

Hilariously, it was the socks that made Sans gulp loudly, his gaze fixed on their foot as they wiggled their toes and rotated their foot. They would have teased him about having a foot—or at least a sock—fetish, if his gazed hadn't immediately followed the line of their leg straight down to the crux of their legs.

Socks—the gateway to sexiness for monsters, apparently. That was another thing they still didn't get, but at least they could _kinda_ see the appeal.

To his credit, he forced his gaze away, even though his face was now practically glowing with the blush. "When did you get that tattoo anyway?"

Frisk paused, crossing their legs again. "What, the one on my back?"

He huffed as he picked up the deck and began to shuffle again. "Do you have any other ones?"

"Nah. I had been thinking about getting more, but uh, then I came here and I'm not entirely sure I would get to keep any tattoo I get from now on." Rather than let that awkward admission hang in the air—their body seemed to be trapped in time and any changes made quickly vanished back to how they'd been when they first arrived in this world—they cleared their throat. "I got it a year before I came, actually. I met a guy who was a tattoo artist and he needed guinea pigs for his portfolio. He jumped at the chance to work on a famous person." They paused, biting their lip to keep from laughing. "Are you, uh, going to deal or…?"

He shuffled again. "Just being thorough." Finally, he began to deal cards. "Why the bones and flowers though?"

On their back was an anatomically correct ribcage, as seen from the back. Cracks ran down the vertebra and a few of the ribs were broken, allowing a better view of some of the red and gold marigolds that grew inside the bones and twined around the spinal column. "He actually needed more practice on bones specifically and with my fucked up rib I thought it'd be kinda funny. Funny story about the flowers, though." They tossed their ante in and checked their cards. It was a shit hand; they were instantly pleased and set them face down. "He screwed up one of the cracks and needed to hide it. I suggested the marigolds. We went from there. I'm holding, by the way."

He grunted, eyes focused on the cards as he tossed in his own chips and arranged his cards. "Why marigolds?"

They raised their bet just to be coy. "I like marigolds." They smiled softly. "They're my favorite."

"Are they? Cards up." When he saw their cards, he glared at them. "Why do I even play with you?"

They ignored their second question and instead straightened one leg. Grabbing one sock by the toe, they pulled it off and dropped it onto the pile; when they looked at Sans they found he'd finally given in and was openly gawking at them, face hungry. They smirked. "They _are_ my favorite, actually. So, Sans," they reached out and took the cards, starting to shuffle—he was so busy staring at their, well, _everything_ , that he didn't even notice that they had started to stack the deck. "How about a proposition?"

He grunted, eyes drifting down from their chest to the thick thatch of hair that ran from under their bellybutton down, down, down. He was good—the motion almost looked like he was actually following their hands as they set them in their lap. Finally, he cleared his throat. "I'm listening."

"One last hand, winner takes all."

He blinked as if he was coming back to himself and finally glanced up at them. "Huh?" Figures—he _would_ only pay attention once they proposed a wager.

"If I win, I get to ride you." They smiled, the soul of innocence. "If you win, you get to decide whatever position you want."

The noise he made sounded like his mind had gone flying off its tracks and into somewhere downright obscene. He finally blinked and sat up. "Deal the cards."

"Is that a yes?"

"Deal the fucking cards."

Smiling sweetly, they dealt the cards. He nearly tossed his ante at them, picking up some new cards—interestingly, they easily read the delight in his face. The skeleton wasn't even trying to hide it. Frisk discarded one card and picked up the one they had placed specifically for this. Rearranging the cards, they put in their bet and he tossed in his.

He put his hands down. Another four of a kind, a set of eights. He grinned.

They allowed themselves only the slightest smile as they set their cards down. Ace, King, Queen, Jack, Ten, all hearts.

He blinked. "Oh," he managed after a moment. Without another word, he shoved the chips and cards off the bed and reached for them. "Well, honestly, I didn't really lose."

With a knowing laugh, they pulled off their last sock and crawled into his lap.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas! This was a Christmas bonus for my readers of Making a Kinder World. I might continue adding more chapters to this if I feel so inclined, but as it stands, this is a complete story.**

 **Due to ff net's guidelines, I couldn't post the actual smut here. If you'd like to read it, it's available on AO3, under the same title. I can provide links as well, if you'd like.**


End file.
